Dulce Abismo
by Caroline Reed
Summary: Cuando la rutina de una chica normal se romper, y viaja a otro mundo ¿Que puede llegar a pasar?


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es de ****Joanne "Jo" Rowling, no mío. **

**N/A: La historia fue inspirada por varios mangas y varios fanfictions, así que si el plot de la historia les suena, no están locos, solo es que no soy muy creativa.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Dulce Abismo<span>**

'La humanidad necesita pasión y temor.'

* * *

><p>En la inmensa enfermería se encontraba una chica dormida en una de las camas, rodeada de diferentes personas. De a poco fue recobrando la conciencia. Y lo primero que vio fueron unos profundos ojos grises que la miraban.<p>

- ¿Como estas?

- Mmm... creo que bien. - Dijo la muchacha mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

- Señorita Gelaxi, por fin despierta. Bienvenida a Hogwarts – Dijo un hombre viejo y barbudo.

- ¿Quien? ¿Que? - Pregunto la chica sin entender la situación en la que se encontraba.

* * *

><p>Cap. I (¿La vida sin sentido?)<p>

En algún lugar de Inglaterra.

Su vida siempre le resulto aburrida, era completamente rutinaria. Aunque, muy de vez en cuando, había algo que la alejaba por completo de la rutina. Solía meterse en situaciones poco normales, peligrosas, pero se las ingeniaba para superarlas.

Otras situaciones, aunque fueran rutinarias y tediosas, le gustaban. Y al ser vacaciones de verano, le podía dedicar todo el tiempo que quisiera. Como sus clases piano, de defensa personal, o juntarse con su mejor amiga todos los viernes a la noche.

Hoy era viernes, y después de entrenar decidió ir a la casa de Layla, su mejor amiga. El día termino como siempre. Hicieron lo de siempre. Comieron lo de siempre. El hecho de hacer siempre lo mismo hacia que ella tuviera poca motivación para hacer cualquier cosa, ya actuaba por inercia. Poco se iba a esperar que su vida diera un vuelco de 180 grados. Pero la vida nunca es como uno espera, y esta hecha para sorprenderte en el momento más inesperado.

Era un frío sábado a la noche, acababa de entrenar en el gimnasio cerca de su casa y estaba cansada. Caminaba por el parque tranquila, caminando por caminar. Cuando de repente, escucho un extraño ruido proveniente del otro lado de la plaza. Miro a su alrededor y al parecer a nadie le pareció tan insólito y desubicado como a ella. Intento seguir el sonido, pero eso significaba adentrarse en la oscuridad del parque, hacia la parte más vieja y desolada. Se armo de valor y siguió el indescifrable sonido. La curiosidad fue más fuerte que el miedo. Unos metros más adelante el sonido paro. Ella ya había identificado de que se trataba, pero ¿Un caballo galopando por el parque no es definitivamente poco peculiar? Nuevamente se volvió a escuchar el galope del caballo, pero ahora también se escuchaba lo que parecía ser el jinete.

Por unos minutos dudo, ¿acaso no era peligroso seguir el sonido? Miro el camino que había tomado. Cada vez estaba más lejos de la luz y de la gente. Volvió a mirar hacia adelante. ¿Que podía pasar? Ella se podía defender sola si la intentaban atacar. No seria la primera vez que lograba salir ilesa de una situación peligrosa.

Un paso más, otro paso más. Ya había empezado a caminar, ya no veía las luces de la plaza. El parque parecía cada vez más profundo y oscuro, los arboles cada vez más altos y las plantas cada vez más tupidas. Miedo, preocupación, curiosidad, valentía. Sus sentimientos cambiaban a mil por hora, no sabia que hacer. Tomaba una decisión y se arrepentía. Algo le decía que tenia que decidir que hacer ahora, después no había vuelta atrás. ¿Pero que decisión era la correcta? ¿Seguir su curiosidad o volver por donde vino? ¿Ir por el camino oscuro de ese desconocido parque o volver al camino iluminado que se dirigía hacia su casa?

El camino que tenia en frente tenia un aire misterioso. Había algo en ese parque desconocido que le decía que la podía sacar de su rutina. Pero siempre que se gana algo, a cambio algo se pierde. Al menos eso era lo que pensaba ella ¿Que podía perder?

Sus padres en casa nunca le decían nada. Sabían a la perfección que ella se podía defender sola. Tenia un buen sentido de la orientación. Sabia juzgar a las personas con solo verlas. Nunca actuaba sin pensar. ¿Nunca actuaba sin pensar? ¿Entonces que era lo que estaba haciendo justo ahora?

Miro hacia atrás. Volvió a mirar hacia adelante. Su lado racional le decía que tenia que volver, su curiosidad le decía que tenia que avanzar. Gano el lado racional y emprendió el camino de vuelta a casa. Pero las plantas era todas iguales y a la vez diferentes a las que ella recordaba. Miro bien su entorno. Y no recordaba que el parque fuera así.

Ese lugar solo le recordaba a las vacaciones con su tío Karl, cuando era chica y los hizo acampar en un bosque que se encontraba a unas horas de Londres, hacia el este. Tenia muy malos recuerdos de esas vacaciones. Se había perdido. Su tío la encontró recién después de llamar a la policía, unas horas más tarde. Recuerda quedarse sola, se hacia de noche, solo se escuchaban animales y el ruido del viento.

Nuevamente sintió el mismo terror que había sufrido de pequeña. Sabia muy bien que ese no podía ser el parque que horas atrás había recorrido. Pero ¿Donde estaba? ¿Que había pasado? Las lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos, podía sentir como la desesperación aceleraba su corazón. Realmente esto estaba fuera de su comprensión ¿Como actuar? ¿Que hacer? Siguió buscando el camino devuelta a casa. Camino por lo que ella creyó horas. No sabia que hacer. No sabia adonde estaba y hacia adonde iba. Solo caminaba esperando que algo le indicara que iba por el buen camino, pero ese indicio nunca apareció. Ya no podía seguir caminando. El cansancio le estaba ganando.

Hizo lo que hizo de pequeña. Se acurruco en el suelo, lloro nuevamente, pensó en su familia, en donde estaba, hasta que sus ojos se cerraron y el sueño se apodero de ella. Y espero que al despertar todo fuera simplemente un sueño.

* * *

><p>La luz no la dejaba dormir. Giró para acomodarse, pero sentía frío y estaba incomoda. Recordó el sueño que había tenido. El tenebroso bosque, el galope de caballos, ruidos de aves y del viento al pasar. Sintió miedo de abrir los ojos. Intentó escuchar a su madre llamarla como todas las mañanas para que fuera a desayunar, pero solo escuchó el cantar de algunas aves.<p>

Lentamente abrió los ojos. Y vio lo que menos quería ver. El cielo estaba despejado, los arboles eran altos. Ese lugar no era su cuarto, no era su casa, no era el parque. Pero esta vez no lloro. No porque no quisiera, sino porque ya no tenia lagrimas, fueron todas derramadas ayer. Se incorporó gradualmente.

Llorar no la iba ayudar, no lo hizo de pequeña, tampoco la iba a ayudar ahora. Tampoco iba a esperar que alguien la viniera a rescatar. No lo creía posible. Agarro su bolso, saco el sucio buzo que tenia y se lo puso. Miro su entorno, se acomodo la mochila y empezó a caminar.

Las horas pasaron y ella seguía caminando. Tenia hambre y sed, pero el agua y el alimento que tenia lo iba a dejar para después. No tenia tiempo. Deseaba estar en su acogedor hogar, con su familia. Tenia miedo. No dejaba de escuchar ruidos. Gente hablando en un idioma raro, ruidos de lo que ella creía animales, grandes y pequeños. Nuevamente se hizo de noche. El cielo estaba nublado y la luna cada vez alumbraba menos. El hambre la venció y decidió comer la mitad de una de las barras energéticas que tenia. ¿Cuando iba a poder volver a casa? ¿Donde estaba? Después de comer un poco, escucho otra vez el ruido de unos caballos y de gente. Las mismas personas que había escuchado ayer.

Corrió. Corrió lo más fuerte que pudo. Busco a esas personas. _Ayuda. No me dejen. Tengo miedo. _Cuando de repente algo la golpeo fuertemente. Sintió como su hombro y cabeza chocaban contra un árbol. Todo estaba muy oscuro, no podía ver nada. Recibió otro golpe, y una voz profunda le pregunto '¿Quien eres y que haces en nuestro bosque?' _Ayuda, estoy perdida._ Intento decir, pero el dolor no la dejaba hablar. Vio como alguien la intentaba golpear nuevamente con un enorme palo y se intento defender desesperadamente. 'Noo' alcanzo a gritar. Pero ella no llego a sentir el palo golpeándola. Al contrario, logro ver como la sombra del caballo y del jinete era lanzadas violentamente hacia atrás. Se paró y trato de huir. Pero otra persona sobre un caballo apareció.

Un rayo de luz se hizo presente. Ella logro ver bien a sus atacantes. El pánico se apodero de ella. Lo que veía no podía ser posible. Solo podían existir en fábulas, en cuentos. ¿Donde estaba? Gritó, gritó lo más fuerte que puso. Pero el sonido que salio de su boca no fue lo que ella esperaba. Un ruido fuerte, agudo, aturdidor. Esas cosas que la perseguían chillaron del dolor. Ella aprovechó y escapo. Corrió hasta que sus pies no pudieron más.

Cuando por fin creyó estar lo suficientemente lejos y no sintió más el peligro, otra vez aparecieron las lagrimas. Sus ojos la deben haber engañado. ¿Donde estaba? ¿Como era posible que centauros la hallan atacado? ¿Que la había salvado? ¿Que fue ese grito? ¿Cuanto tiempo más iba a estar en ese extraño lugar?

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Voy a decir que el nombre que leyeron al principio -Faye-, lo saque de Cowboy Bebop, del personaje Faye Valentine. ****Intente jugar un poco con el apellido para que no sea el mismo. Así que lo cambie por una alteración del nombre Gelasio, que es el nombre del Papa que declaro que se festejara el día de Saint Valentine en el año 498.**

Quería pedirle perdón a '**LucianaPotter15**' por haber borrado súbitamente la historia, pero decidí que la tenia que modificar ya que no había quedado como originalmente quería que quedara. Como notaras le hice muchos cambios. Espero no haberme ganado tu odio u.u

**Dejen comentarios por favor. Buenos o malos. Las criticas siempre me gustaron.**


End file.
